The Love of Fire and Ice
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by Anna Hollow. "Jenna? Is that you?" The brunette quickly spun around to find clear aquamarine eyes staring at her in bewilderment from the doorstep of the Sanctum and her heart jumped in her chest. "Mia…!" Jenna likes Garet, but he's simply not the one who pulls her heartstrings... A Mia x Jenna oneshot. Rated M for adult themes, not-safe-for-work.


Disclaimer: Golden Sun and all its characters belong to _Camelot Software Planning_ and _Nintendo_, and not GrimGrave. GrimGrave does not make money out of this.

Requested by _**Anna Hollow**_

Thanks goes to **Supreme Distraction** for beta-ing!

_**The Love of Fire and Ice**_

Everything was silent – silent and dark. The blackness surrounded her and drowned out any and all sound. It was like a dreamless sleep.

She couldn't remember (much less think at all) what had happened or how. All she knew was that she was barely conscious, writhing in pain. Her body and head ached a lot—another mystery that would probably be solved once she slipped out of her daze.

"_Jenna"_ a voice cried out. Jenna – that was her name. Someone was calling out to her… And whoever it was had a familiar voice…

"Isaac! I found Jenna." …Garet? "She's badly hurt; we need something to rejuvenate her with!"

"I have a few herbs left from earlier," another voice replied. "I hope those will be enough for-"

"Stand aside boys!" a third voice, this one feminine, interrupted. "I have a spare potion."

Jenna knew that voice, no question about it. It had to be Mia. Jenna would've jumped with joy had she not been in so much pain that she could barely move. A hand cupped the back of her head, lifting her, and the edge of something smooth and cold was pressed against her lips. Moments later the lukewarm fluid, like water, filtered past her lips and down her throat. Disregarding the stale taste, the effects were immediate and refreshing.

Her body was rejuvenating and her control gradually came back. She cracked open an eye, wincing at the brightness of the sun, before adjusting to the light and finally see her friends and rescuers.

"Jenna!" A certain spiky-haired brunette came into view first, sporting a wide grin. "I'm so glad you're alright…" He patted her leg in a friendly manner, still grinning with joy, which had Jenna smiling back. "I've… I've been worried…" His gaze was averted towards the ground, his cheeks flushed.

"Garet…" Jenna's voice came out in a whisper. "I…I'm glad…"

"Don't speak," the teal-haired girl said gently. She was still supporting Jenna's head as she looked down, aquamarine orbs locked firmly with hazel ones as she smiled. "You need to save your strength, Jenna." She looked over at Garet. "Would you mind carrying her?"

"N-No! No of course not!" he exclaimed before placing a head underneath Jenna's upper body and legs and lifting her up. "I've got you, Jenna."

Taking her friend's advice, Jenna only nodded and smiled up at him. There was so much she wanted to say to him – to everyone – but, as weak as she currently was, she settled with wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck as they began their homeward journey.

She caught a glimpse of Mia for but a second—a split second during which what looked like sorrow lingered in those aquamarine eyes before the Mercury Adept turned around. Jenna wanted to say something but she couldn't for the life of her think of anything.

The heart is a complicated thing. She didn't know why it ached – just like her body did– when the Mercury Adept walked away.

"Mia…" she attempted, but for naught. With a tired sigh she allowed herself to let fatigue take over and drift her back to unconsciousness for the rest of the journey back to Vale.

**:::::::::::**

**One Year Later**

"How are you feeling then, lass?"

The brunette moved her arms and legs, then each digit separately with a smile. "It feels a lot better now, doctor."

The old man chuckled. "Good to hear. Looks like you won't need any further treatment. Just be sure to not overwork yourself and get plenty of rest."

"I will. Thank you doctor," Jenna replied. With a polite nod, the old doctor took his leave. The brunette moved her limbs some more, greatly enjoying the sensation of moving freely and painlessly. Her kidnapping had greatly taken its toll on her.

But now she could finally be up and about! Her heart swelled with joy over this fact and, with a hasty change of clothes, Jenna headed out. There was someone she had to meet again – someone who had not paid a single visit during her recovery.

_´Mia…´_

Her cheeks blushed hotly. She could clearly see the teal-haired Mercury Adept before her with her cute smile…

"Whoa there! Where do you think you're going?" a voice said as she opened the door. Preoccupied as she was she hadn't even noticed that there was someone standing before her: a young man with golden hair and a gentle face. "Should you really be walking around? I saw the doctor leaving, but—"

"The doctor said I didn't need any further treatment, Isaac," Jenna replied. "And I feel just fine. As long as I don't overwork myself, I'll be alright." Her friend nodded but his eyes clearly gave away that he was still worried. "I'll be fine, Isaac. I can take care of myself," she added and smiled when his worried expression faded.

"Alright then, I won't pry any more. Though, may I ask where you are going?"

"I'm… I'm heading for Imil," she said quietly. She winced as Isaac's eyes widened, his expression now a mix of horror and anger.

"Out of the question, Jenna! Imil is way up north, for what reasons would you travel all the way there the moment you're recovered?"

Jenna averted her eyes. Only Mia came to mind and she sighed. "…I need to see Mia."

Isaac ran a hand through his hair. "Is it really that urgent?"

"She didn't even visit me once, you know. And I need to talk to her… You wouldn't understand."

He let out a short _´hmph´_ and crossed his arms. "Is it perhaps for the same reason that Garet has been trying to frequently visit you?"

Her heart froze – ironic for an adept with control over fire – and spikes of guilt struck her like sharp needles upon bare skin. Garet: her childhood friend and her rescuer. He liked her. And she liked him as well—he was a great guy.

Just not the one who pulled her heartstrings.

Unable to meet her friend's eyes, the brunette fiddled with her boot against the floor. "…I guess. I don't even know for certain… But that's why I need to find Mia."

"It's not fair to him, you know," Isaac began. "But we can't choose who we fall in love with. You better sort things out when you come back though, okay?"

Jenna looked up at her friend, who simply gave her a kind smile. He really saw through her and that made her a little uncomfortable.

Regardless, she smiled back at him. "I'll need directions."

**:::::::::**

Jenna swept her large cloak around her in an attempt to warm herself up. The winds had become more frequent and grown more frigid the more she travelled north. With Isaac's instructions she reached the village: a large settlement of wooden houses gently covered by a white blanket of snow.

Snowflakes drifted calmly past her as she stepped inside the village, the winds less fierce than before. She was still freezing due to her lack of proper clothing, but it didn't bother her. As long as she found Mia.

Although, where would she even find her? This village was not too large, but the Mercury Adept could be anywhere.

For now, Jenna was determined to find someplace to warm herself up momentarily and perhaps ask the local populace for directions, provided that they knew Mia.

Her feet eventually lead her to the local Sanctum. Jenna stepped inside, only to find it completely empty.

She sighed. "Not even the Great Healer is here… Alright, I'll just warm myself up for a minute and then I'll head back—"

"Jenna? Is that you?"

The brunette quickly spun around to find clear aquamarine eyes staring at her in bewilderment from the doorstep of the Sanctum and her heart jumped in her chest. "Mia…!"

"What are you doing here? D-don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you! But should you really—" The Mercury Adept was cut off and let out a short yelp as Jenna hugged her tightly. "J-Jenna?!"

"You dummy…" Jenna replied. Her heart's pounding resonated in her ears as she embraced Mia. "You didn't visit me even once. I've missed you."

"I…" Mia began, her arms eventually settling around the brunette's waist, returning the hug. "I've missed you, too. I guess I was so caught up with my duties and time flew by…"

Jenna stepped back and her lips curled into a genuine smile. Her cheeks were flushed crimson and her heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly as she laid her eyes the object of her affection for the first time in over twelve months. She had made the right choice in travelling here.

"I suppose I wouldn't have been very social anyway…" Jenna admitted. "I was mostly bedridden, after all. But I'm here now! And I've got a lot to talk to you about…"

Mia gazed back in slight confusion but her expression quickly changed to that of a smile. Her cheeks were a faint shade of pinkish-red and she looked away for but a split-second. "We do have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" she said and giggled. "You're welcome to stay at my house if you wish. …Unless you've already checked into the inn…"

Jenna gasped. "Oh, no! No, I only just arrived. I would love to stay at your place."

The teal-haired girl smiled even more. "Great! Come, I have to show you around a bit first." She grabbed the brunette by the wrist, her smile now a gentle grin. "Let me show you the luxury of the snowy land!"

Spending the whole day with the girl she was head-over-heels in love with? Who was Jenna to turn down such an offer? She smiled wholeheartedly back and allowed herself to be pulled along through the snow-capped village.

But no matter what Mia showed her, Jenna didn't pay it any attention– her eyes were always drawn back to the Mercury Adept, enclosing them in their own little bubble

Though she couldn't shake off the feeling that Mia hadn't been paying much attention to anything she showed either…

**::::::**

It was early into the night.

After having spent the entire day sightseeing the village of Imil, the two were exhausted when they finally got back to Mia's house: a cozy little cabin with simple but homely interior design.

"It really is a winter paradise…" Jenna said as she slumped onto the couch.

Mia scoffed playfully. "Yeah right, a winter paradise where everyone gets sick every so often. Some paradise, huh?" She laughed. "Shall I brew us some tea before we head to bed?"

"Ah! Uhm, y-yes! Tea sounds lovely!" Sleep. She hadn't thought of that.

The cabin wasn't large, nor did it have a second floor. There was only one bed in the far corner of the cabin…

Jenna's heart raced. Surely she was expected to sleep on the couch, right? It would've been too good to be true if she was offered to sleep in the same bed.

Mia returned with a small tray carrying their cups and set it down on the small wooden table in front of them. "There you go. Drink while it's still hot."

"Thanks…" Jenna replied. She stared down at the green-tinted water. It smelled of something nice like herbs. "Uhm… Mia, I have to ask you: where am I supposed to sleep?"

The teal-haired girl fidgeted with her own cup and, for a moment she appeared worried.

Her eyes met Jenna's. "I… I was thinking that we could share my bed. It's large enough for two people." She gasped. "Oh no! M-maybe you would've preferred a separate bed? If you want, I could sleep on the couch…"

"No! It's a-alright, really!" Jenna protested. "I'm fine with that. If your bed is big enough then there's no problem…"

"Oh…Ok…"

"Mm…I don't mind sharing a bed with you, Mia…" Jenna admitted meekly. "Just to be clear…"

"Yeah… likewise, Jenna."

Neither said anything for the rest of their tea-time and neither did as much as glance over at each other. It was far too awkward.

The snowflakes were gently falling outside.

"…I've missed you."

Mia shifted on her seat, fingers fidgeting. "I've… missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't visit you, Jenna."

"I told you it is okay. You were busy."

"That's just a poor excuse… I should've been there."

Jenna remained quiet at first. Then, "You should've. But we're together now, and you know what? I'm happy."

The Mercury Adept allowed herself to smile. "As am I. I really am."

Jenna's heart raced yet again to the point that she thought it would burst out of her chest; hearing Mia say that had her soaring to Cloud Nine, even if it didn't necessarily imply that her feelings were reciprocated.

But it was something, right? A bit disheartening, but still something.

"Hey," Mia said, placing her hand on Jenna's shoulder. When had she moved over to sit next to her? "Where did you go just now?"

"Mia…"

This wasn't good. With Jenna in such close proximity, her heart began to beat like crazy.

Next thing she knew, she had claimed those full pink lips in the heat of the moment. She caught herself and pulled back, panic immediately kicking in. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Mia hushed her and pressed her index finger against Jenna's lips. "Don't be… I… I don't mind. So please… again?"

Jenna's breath caught in her throat before she leant back in. For someone who was gifted with the power of ice, Mia's lips were surprisingly hot.

The weather outside raged on.

**::::::::**

Locked in oral combat, Mia let out a muffled mewl as she bucked her hips against Jenna's thigh, creating delicious friction whilst Jenna cupped a pale malleable peak.

Mia's fingers buried themselves in thick mocha tresses as she reciprocated the kisses. With the way her body was burning with pleasure-induced lust, she found herself doubting her icy powers – it was as if she was melting.

Her core clenched with need with each press of the brunette's slim thigh against it and said brunette nicked and licked at rosy buds whilst her other hand fondled a creamy peak.

"_Jenna…!"_

The brunette merely hummed happily around a nipple, eventually stopping much to Mia's dissatisfaction. With a final suckle, she broke away and peered down at the Mercury Adept: pale cheeks were flushed bright red, aquamarine eyes heavy lidded, and her ivory body was squirming against the bed.

"Jenna…"

No doubt was the Mars Adept not fairing any better on that front. Her own core was dripping wet and soaking her cotton panties just by hearing her name being called out like that.

Her hungry eyes gawked down at the arousal-flushed folds just below the small tuft of teal hair, and without further ado, she plunged her digits into the pool of molten heat and through the thin barrier that was Mia's maidenhood.

Mia cried out and threw her head back, fingers still buried within thick hazel tresses. Her voice was throaty but it only egged Jenna on as she pumped three fingers into slick depths.

"_Jenna!"_

She hummed and kissed pale skin, her free hand roaming up and briefly cradling a sizable breast before intertwining her fingers with Mia's.

"I'm here…" she whispered and placed kiss on a sweet bundle of nerves. "I'm here, Mia…"

"_Jenna…!"_

The Mercury Adept began to rock her hips in time with Jenna's thrusts, mewling and moaning with pleasure and slowly reaching the edge: the sensation of being filled to the brim as slim fingers spread inside velvety liquid heat nearly had Mia screaming.

Mia's climax built up with alarming intensity: she rode the brunette's fingers, gasping as pure pleasure overwhelms her senses. Slick inner muscles quivered and her world was rendered a flash of pure light as she rode out her orgasm with a scream.

Chuckling, the brunette licked her fingers clean and watched as Mia's chest heaved with each ragged breath. A slight pang of guilt struck her as she stared at her worn out and vulnerable form…

…Until aquamarine orbs locked with her hazel ones and supple lips curved into a small grin as the teal-haired girl pounced Jenna onto the bed. "My turn…"

**:::::**

Approximately one week later, it was time for Jenna to return to Vale.

"Promise me you'll visit again…" Mia said as she accompanied Jenna down the road. She immediately clasped a hand over her mouth. "Ah… I mean, I promise I'll visit you, Jenna…"

"No need," the brunette replied. Hazel orbs met aquamarine ones. "I've done some thinking… and I want to ask you something, Mia."

She stepped in front of the Mercury Adept, her face bright red. Her gaze averted from Mia's as she timidly fidgeted with her fingers. "I… I want to ask you if you would want to…No. I want you to move in with me in Vale."

When Mia didn't reply, the brunette shied away. "…Sorry. Forget I said anything." She felt a tug on her arm and spun back around to see Mia smiling at her before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

She giggled and pecked her on the cheek next before hugging her arm. "In time."

**_FIN_**

* * *

Attention please!

_Yet another delayed requested piece. And one that needed much extra work because I was a bit reckless._

_However, on to other matters: I'm going on a hiatus because I can't spend time on writing for the time being - I've got a lot to take care of with mostly my private life and, as such, I need to cut back on certain hobbies.  
Don't ask me how long I'll be gone because, honestly, I don't know._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
